


Unexpected Connection

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Missing Scene, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Emma gets bored in the submarine. She wants a little company - so she finds it.





	Unexpected Connection

Emma was bored of the submarine.

She wasn’t made for sitting in cold metal tubes with nothing to do – and she _meant_ nothing. Sebastian was busy, Azazel was not much fun and Riptide, well ... he wasn’t much of a talker. There were no minds to play around with or even to watch. The inside of this place might be fairly opulent but she was _bored_.

And the only thing she could feel that was different was the faint tickle of that other telepath, playing around, extending his reach, trying to find new friends.

So really, who could blame her?

_Hello there_.

He jumped and threw up walls swiftly, trying to block her out. He wasn’t bad at it either – Emma guessed he’d been practising since she’d blocked him so successfully on the boat. Bless him though, he was still young.

_Oh relax. I just want to talk. Ever talked to another telepath?_

His walls didn’t waver but she felt a slight touch back. He was curious, how could he not be? Emma didn’t push. She just waited until eventually, the touch intensified.

_No. I’ve never met another psychic until you. Where are you?_

_Oh now, you don’t think I’ll tell, do you? Some things are secrets. Now, let’s make this a bit more comfortable_.

The mental landscape wasn’t quite as comfortable as she’d have liked. Unless one of you was very unguarded, the mental landscape often looked rather like where you were at the time, meaning that the room she found herself lounging in looked a lot like the submarine mixed with a room filled with science equipment, seemingly lacking in comfortable chairs.

“Interesting. You are using something to enhance your abilities then.”

“Perhaps,” Charles said. He looked a little surprised but was trying to hide it. He was a handsome thing. Emma thought it was a shame they were on opposite sides. She wouldn’t have minded a game with this one but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t play, at least, not for long.

Still, a little was better than nothing.

“How’s that going for you?”

“Perfectly well,” Charles said. “What do you want, exactly?”

“Just to talk, my dear. Why shouldn’t we? We’re alike, after all.”

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. Emma probed his walls a little, just to see what they were made of. Brick and stone. Solid enough but you could sometime chip away at the mortar ...

“If we’re alike, why don’t you tell me what you and Shaw are up to?” Charles asked. He sounded almost friendly. Emma smiled at him, very sweetly.

“Because that would take all the fun out of it, darling. Are you still running around with his little protégé? Erik? A bit of rough but not bad, don’t you think?”

He frowned at the comment but nothing more. His mind didn’t ripple either, he gave nothing away. Emma smiled, liking it. She hadn’t met someone who was a challenge for so long.

“So where have you been hiding?”

“Nowhere,” he answered. “I was in England, if you count that as hiding. I suppose I never really reached out far enough to find anybody else. I didn’t know that I should. You obviously never reached out either.”

“Well, I did rather want to be unique,” Emma said. It wasn’t quite the truth – she’d never reached out because she hadn’t wanted to. Until she’d met Sebastian, she hadn’t really _wanted_ to find others like her. What was the point of finding others? They wouldn’t be like her. They’d be small, unimportant things, just like most of the people she met, filled with dirty thoughts and petty concerns. She hated everyone because they were all the same.

Sebastian wasn’t like that. His mind was grand, filled with purpose and ideas. He was attracted to Emma – who wasn’t? – but he neatly put it away as a polite observation, information that didn’t turn into disgusting fantasies the minute he saw her. He was going to change the world and Emma was going to be at his side.

She stopped thinking about it though. She could feel Charles poking a little at her walls and she knew that he was trying to see through them.

“You’re still unique,” Charles was saying and his voice was surprisingly warm and sincere. “Your powers ... they’re not like mine, not at all. This diamond block ... it’s quite beautiful.”

Emma looked at him and he looked back at her with wide, blue eyes. Earnest. She couldn’t read his mind like this but she could sense his emotions and she knew that he was quite honest. It was rather sweet, in its way. Surprising.

This Charles was obviously a bit different too.

It made her uncomfortable. She didn’t like to be uncomfortable. She liked to be entirely in control of everything.

“You know, you could come and meet me properly, if you liked,” Charles was saying. “I’d like that.”

“Would you, dear? Even if I was coming to kill all the little friends that you’ve found for yourself?”

He twitched and his face hardened. It was actually more impressive than Emma might have expected it to be – she’d thought him nothing but softness but there was clearly steel there.

“I will not allow you to harm any of them. Why would you even want to?”

“Your friend Erik intends to kill _my_ friend. You intend to stand against us. I’m warning you, one telepath to another – don’t do that.”

“Why not? What’s Shaw planning?”

He asked the question with a touch too much eagerness and Emma smiled and put a finger on his lips.

“Oh, why spoil the surprise?”

Charles looked annoyed at being so patronised. It was rather funny, in its way. Emma wondered about playing with him for a bit longer. He was _very_ handsome ... she suspected he would make a decent lover. 

But he would be in her head. And no matter how strong she was, that would grant him some power.

Emma was not interested in revealing anything that much.

She gave him a kiss though, just to see what he would do. He stepped back instantly, shaking his head.

“I kiss people I like,” he said, smiling politely as though what he was saying wasn’t at all rude. “I don’t think that I like you.”

“There can be great satisfaction in kissing people you don’t like,” Emma said. “You might learn that someday. I’ll see you soon, Charles Xavier.”

She let the illusion fade. For a second, they were just minds, lingering close together. She felt him test her walls again, just for a second and then felt a last thought.

_You’d be welcome to come and meet me if you change your mind about Shaw. I don’t like you now but I think we could be friends one day._

She pulled herself back, knowing he wouldn’t be track her, even if he wanted to. She wasn’t quite sure that the encounter had left her as satisfied as she had hoped. There was something a little troubling about Charles Xavier ...

But it _had_ alleviated her boredom at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas.


End file.
